Happy Birthday, America!
by LawlietLight7
Summary: Today was America's special day, but something didn't seem right...


The rays from the sun came through Arthur's window and rested on his sleeping face. The warmth of the sun woke him from his slumber. Arthur sat up and rubbed his eyes. He turned his head to look at the calendar on his wall. A mixture of emotions filled the Brit when he saw what day it was. Today was July 4th.

Today was a painful and special day to the Brit. It was painful because America grew apart from him and became independent, but it was special because it was his boyfriend's birthday. He couldn't hate Alfred for becoming independent. He was an adult and he didn't need Arthur there holding his hand his whole life. Arthur sighed and got out of bed.

After getting dressed, His cell phone started to ring. Arthur picked it up and saw Alfred's name. He answered the phone. "Ello?", he said. The American's voice was loud in his ear. "Glad you're awake, dude! You coming over today?", he asked loudly. "Yes. I'll be over soon.", he informed Alfred. "Awesome! I have to get ready! Bye!", Alfred hung up quickly. Arthur hung up and that's when the idea hit him…to throw a surprise party for Alfred.

He smirked because he had a plan. Arthur made a few calls and he had the American's party planned out perfectly. After all of the planning, the Brit made his way to Alfred's house. He walked up to the door and knocked. He could hear Alfred running to the door. "I'm glad you made it, man! What took you so long?", he questioned the Brit. "I had to make a couple calls, so may I come in?", Arthur asked. "Dude, you can drop the pleasant talk. We're dating, so you don't have to ask.", he laughed loudly.

Arthur blushed and went inside. Alfred quickly shut the door. "So…can you guess what today is ?", he bounced up and down slightly. "It's Thursday, July 4th.", Arthur answered. He inwardly smirked. He had to act like he knew nothing was significant about today. It was all part of the Brit's plan. "Yep! So…What do you say?", Alfred smiled brightly. "Um…Happy Thursday? I don't know, Alfred. Is this another one of your jokes?", the Brit chuckled. Arthur really wanted to wish him happy birthday, but it would ruin his plan.

Alfred's face saddened. "Oh…Yeah. You caught me.", The American gave out a fake laugh. 'He forgot! The bastard forgot my birthday! I'm going to see how long it takes him to remember.', Alfred exclaimed in his thoughts. Alfred felt truly hurt that his own boyfriend forgot his special day.

Several hours passed, Arthur still didn't remember what today was. Alfred really thought about giving the Brit a piece of his mind, but he still gave him the benefit of the doubt. Arthur received a text message from Francis stating all the plans were finished. Arthur smirked. "Well I'm off. I have some business to attend to.", the Brit headed to the door. "Ahh…you have to go so soon?", Alfred said dejectedly. "Unfortunately I have to, love.", Arthur walked over and gave Alfred a peck on the lips. "I'll call you later. Cheerio!", Arthur left.

Alfred felt tears form in his eyes. "He forgot…", he whispered to no one. He then felt himself become enraged. Alfred was going to give him a piece of his mind. 'No one forgets my birthday!', he thought as he stormed out of his house and began to make his way to Arthur's house.

Meanwhile, Arthur and his fellow country representatives were preparing for his arrival. "Are you sure he will come? You could have really hurt his feelings.", Francis asked the Brit worriedly. "I know Alfred better than anyone. He'll come. He would want to know why I forgot.", Arthur informed the Frenchman. At that moment, the doorbell rang. "See.", Arthur smirked and went to answer the door.

When he opened the door, he saw a very angry American. Alfred stormed in. "You have a lot of nerve, you bastard!", Alfred snapped at Arthur. "Wait! Before you say anything else…I just want to say…SURPRISE!", Arthur and all the other countries shouted. Alfred's anger immediately disappeared. He saw all his favorite food, tons of presents, and a giant cake with "Happy Birthday, America!" written on it.

"All of this is for me?", he said with shock as he looked at Arthur. "Of course, love.", Arthur smiled. Alfred blinked rapidly. The Brit had him completely fooled. "I thought you had forgotten…", he choked. Arthur's eyes softened. "I could never forget your birthday.", he pulled the American into a tight embrace. Alfred hugged back just as tight.

"Thank you, Iggy! It's the best present ever!", Alfred chuckled lightly. Arthur smirked. "Just wait until tonight.", he whispered hotly in the other's ear. The American's face went completely red. Arthur pulled back to look at his flushed face and chuckled. "I love you, Alfred. Happy Birthday.", Arthur stroked his cheek. "I love you too. This was the best birthday ever.", he wrapped his arms around Arthur and pulled him into a passionate kiss.


End file.
